My fateful encounter
by Nanami Hayden
Summary: Usagi is the popular senpai and Misaki is the cute kohai. Misaki is in love with Usagi but what about Usagi?
1. THE INTRESTING GIRL

WARNING YAOI (BOY X BOY)

PARING USAGI-SAN AND MISAKI

HEY GUYS I AM WRITING A FAN FICTION FOR THE 1ST TIME SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES.

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL JR LOVERS….

"MY FATEFUL ENCOUNTER"

CHAPTER 1

"Hello everyone I am Usami Akihiko. I am from England and it's a pleasure to meet you all" as I introduced myself I didn't know why but all the boys in the class were glaring at me except for one. He was the boy with brown hair and brown eyes. It took a while for me to understand that he was my friend Kamijo Hiroki. I have known him for about a month before I joined the school. He looks so different in his uniform. Then I sat in my allotted place and the teacher started to take attendance. Suddenly the doors of the class were opened with a bang. "tsk….who could it…."as I was thinking who could that be I saw a girl with curly long flowing black hair, purple eyes, short in height, neither thin nor fat, was 'c' cup I believe and was fair. I think it was love at first sight.

"Idiot, how many times do I have to tell you not to be late? "As the teacher shouted at her she smiled and said sorry.

"Hey! What happened? Why are you staring at her?" asked Hiroki.

"haa? I am not", I said flushed adverting my eyes away from that girl.

In the break I asked Hiroki about the girl. He said, "She is Ishihara Sakura, hey are you interested in her?"

"Well….I think I do…."

"Omg! At last you found some one interesting. Ok I will help you so don't worry", Hiroki winked as he said that.

After some days Hiroki introduced me to Sakura. She was really nervous when she was talking with me well I cannot help it. Thanks to my amazing face and looks. We became friends and finally one day I wanted to confess my love to her and that day a strange encounter of one new special person in my life happened...


	2. I KISSED A BOY

CHAPTER 2

I was going to class which was on the 2nd floor and while I was about to climb the stairs then suddenly someone shouted at me.

"Move"

"Huh" as I looked up some one fell on top of me and I closed my eyes.

"Mmmmmhhhhh…" what is this feeling as I some thig is melting in my mouth…..I can feel it against my mouth and tongue. I couldn't hold back any more. I clenched that person with my both hands and kissed that person as hard as I could.

"Mmmhhhhh….."

I think that person just moaned….soooooo cuteeeee…. I can feel that person's heartbeat. Well my heart is also pounding….then suddenly someone punched me on the face. I stopped kissing and opened my was when my eyes met those big green eyes, red cheeks, cute chin and those small wet lips.

"Hey leave me", the person who was on top of me said.

Then i removed my hands off that person then that person got up faced the wall and crouched on the floor. That person was mumbling something while weeping. Those words weren't clear but I heard "my tongue", "first time", "wasted", "jerk", somethings like that.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked

"You think I would be ok?"

Up on keen observation I noticed that this person was wearing the same uniform as me and he was a male 1st year student but looked like a girl more than a boy. He was thin and was small. He wasn't even heavy. I sat next to him and placed my hand on his soft silky brown hair. He was crying. Then he said, "16 year old, Misaki Takahashi's first kiss is wasted". Misaki….ok I get it now this boy Misaki, who is 16 years old just had his first kiss with …me….hmmm not bad he is good at kissing….ha… wait….. I just kissed a boy and I felt it was good? Oh no what's wrong with me? Well but what should I do with Misaki now? Hmmm let me see his face once more. I gently turned Misaki's face towards mine. Then again he slapped me and started to run shouting bakaaaa.

I got up and went to class thinking about him. "Tsk…it hurts…"I mumbled then someone tapped my shoulder and said "hey! What happened? You alright?"I turned and saw Sakura. I was happy to see her that I forgot about the pain. She turned bright red and told me to accompany her to the school ground. She took my hand then confessed her love to me. I accepted her. She was really happy and hugged me.


	3. AWESOME DATE!

CHAPTER 3

The next day I was in my car then saw that familiar face near the bus stop. It was him yes it was Misaki… I didn't know why but I just had to speak to him…I got out of the car and I went to talk to him but seeing me he started running as fast as he could. I couldn't catch him. What was I about to say to him? I didn't know it but I wanted to talk to him….

That day I sat in my place and was gazing out of the class room and for my surprise on the opposite building I saw him. I was sure that it was Misaki…he was cute while he was listening to his lessons…

From that day it became a daily routine to observe Misaki from my class. He always talks with his friend behind him and always carries his lunch with him. His friends always share their lunch with him. No matter how many times I try not to see him but still without my knowledge I watch his every action.

One evening Sakura and I went on a coffee date. She dressed herself in a red mini skirt and yellow tight T-shirt. She looked really awesome. Well I was not unattractive. I was in my white T-shirt and blue jeans, I was a hunk myself…We both went to a peaceful café which was far away from our school. Well I did a bit of research before I could take her there. The interior of the café was fabulous. Actually that place is expensive for a normal person but for me, you know right…And if you ask about the school I joined this school because of Hiroki…

We had our coffee talking with each other. We left the café when the time was 06:30 pm. Ohh! It's been more than an hour. Hmmm… I did not notice it at all. As we reached her house I couldn't hold back any long. I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her mouth. Luckily there was no one around to disturb us… It was an awesome date!


	4. IN THE TRAIN

CHAPTER 4

It's been 2 weeks since I started a relation with Sakura but I don't know whether I was imagining or it was true but I felt that Sakura was not in love with me. Once for a change I took train on my way back home. Then I saw Sakura with another guy. He was tall, handsome, had black hair and black eyes. I didn't know his name but I was sure that he was my junior as he was one of Misaki's friends. Just when I was about to call her she stepped out of the train with that guy. I think I am imagining things…it's alright he may be her friend….. Hmmm more 3 stops…

*phew* I sighed thinking of her. Just then someone squeezed my hand. When I turned around there I saw those flashy green eyes. Wait a minute he is crying. I pulled Misaki towards me and noticed that he was being groped.

"Hey will you stop that," I shouted at the groper.

"Shit…"saying that he stepped back.

"Thank...you, "murmured Misaki.

I couldn't leave him alone like that. The doors of the train opened and I dragged him with me. I felt like this time I had to do something and of Couse say sorry for kissing him also. I dragged him with me to the washroom.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Misaki

"Now cry as much as you want" I said squeezing him in my arms. He buried his face in my chest and started crying. After some time he stated complaining, "why….why must all the bad things happen to me?" he trembled as he squeezed me back and continued, "no one cares about me….firstly my first kiss was wasted, I fell from stairs then I was pranked now some pervert groped me…."

First kiss haa…..I think I know who he was talking about. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you", I apologised as I stroked his soft hair. For some reason I couldn't remove my hands and eyes off him. My…my…. he is just damn cute if he were a girl I would never…..wait Akihiko you love Sakura keep it in your mind.

"Um…I am ok now…so can you please…"said Misaki in a low voice. Oh! I was squeezing him more and more without even thinking.

"Opps…sorry" I said removing my hands off him. He looked like a big tomato but his green emerald eyes were swollen as he cried too much.

"Misaki, what happened? I don't think the only problem is being groped right! I will listen to whatever you say ok so tell me", I asked.

"You will!" asked Misaki giving me the sexiest expression I have ever seen.

"Yes…I would", I said well anyone in this situation would say that and besides Misaki was the one saying with such a cute expression….


	5. FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE

CHAPTER 5

It was 6:15 pm and I brought Misaki to a nearby park, as it was peaceful with no one around. Misaki sat on a bench and I offered him a can of hot coffee to him…he refused it but I forced it on him. He then reluctantly took the can and sipped it slowly .then I asked him again, "so…Misaki, what happened?"

"Umm…what was your name again?"

*sighs* "it's Usami Akihiko"

"Hmmm Usami Akihiko…what a weird name".

"Well it's not Usagi its Usami"

"What should I call you?"

"Anything… "Usami" or "Akihiko" or "Aki" you're wish".

"Then what about "Usagi-san"?"

"Huh? Usagi…. but it doesn't match my name".

"But you said "you're wish" right!"

"Hmmm can't help it, ok then fine with me"

"Usagi-san I hope you will still be my friend after listening to my story"

"I will, I promise"

"Ok then, my name is Misaki Takahashi-16 years old, I love to read manga and want to become an editor. When I was 12 my father died in an accident, my mother re-married when I was 14.i have an older step brother. His name is Takahiro. Now he is 18 years old. My step farther and step brother are really kind. Recently my best friend Kota and Yukari started dating and seeing both of them I also wanted to be in relation. One day I found a letter in my desk. When I opened it, it said that a girl from my adjacent class wanted to talk to me. I thought it was a confession so I hurried down the stairs then I fell on you and my 1st kiss was lost. Then I forgot all about the letter. Then when I checked my pocket I saw the letter. Next day when I asked her about it, she said that it was a prank."

Listening to his story wanted me to kill everyone who pranked Misaki.

Misaki continued, "but for some reason I wasn't disappointed…that was the movement in my life that I understood that I developed feelings for some other person. I knew that it was crazy to like that person. That person is super popular in class. That person is really beautiful, scores high in class, is kind, rich and is in relationship with "Ishihara Sakura senpai" now"…..

Hmmm…huh….wait…what did he say? Sakura? Then he is in love with …..

"Yes, with whom I fell in love with was you Usagi-san"….


	6. THE KINDEST PERSON

CHAPTER 6

I didn't know what to do because this is the first time that I have received a confession from a guy in my life… my heart was beating as fast as it could. We both were silent for some time.

"Umm…Misaki...I have a girlfriend. Is it ok if I say ok to you?" I questioned him but of Couse I would not do something like that.

"No, because in this way you are cheating both of us…I mean I will be happy if you love me but….it's not correct. Even if you reject me I wouldn't be surprised because I already know the answer ", said Misaki

I didn't know what to do. I cannot see Misaki sad but I have Sakura. For the first time in my life I wanted to think twice no thrice before I give a proper answer. Normally I would reject people's confessions as if they were nothing, but I want to think properly now.

"You don't have to tell your answer, I will wait for you and I will respect your decision and I won't force you."

He said I was kind but right now I feel like you are the kindest person alive…

"ah…one more thing, I think you have herd this this rumour about Sakura senpai going out with kai-kun from our class , I don't know if the rumour is truth….but if it is true you know what to do right", said Misaki

"I will break up with her", I said it but….what is this strange feeling…feels like my heart is about to break…

As Misaki completed his coffee he threw his can in the trash. Then I got up took my bag, faced Misaki and said, "I am really sorry Misaki but I like Sakura so I cannot accept you. Please forgive me.

Misaki smiled and said, "it's alright, I will accept the truth, so please don't give me that expression."

Huh? Just what type of expression was I giving? Whatever but I felt like my heart is already broken….is it because of the rumour or…. Misaki? Shit I am not able to think properly…ahhh! What should I do? While I was confused Misaki took my hand and started to head towards the station.

The movement he touched my hand my mind had calmed down. I don't know why but I think I can trust him more than anyone in the world. His neck is so cute. He stopped in the station and he released my hand. It was 7 pm, the next train should arrive in 15 minutes.

For some reason I wanted to talk to Sakura. I took out my phone and called her she didn't pick it up but I received a text from her saying

"CALL YOU LATER….LOVE YOU BABY"

I was glad. Then I looked at Misaki, he said, "Look at this picture!"

It was a photo of…. "Me"….that too sleeping in the class.

"But how?"

"Hehehe…..it's a secret"

"Boo….come on tell me "I said but I know that in whatever position you take a photo of mine it will be …."Sexy", I mumbled.

I think Misaki heard that as he said, "don't be so full of yourself jerk"

"I said the truth"

"You…..oh the train has come so be careful on your way back ok Usagi-san."

"But won't you come? "I asked

"No, I will stop by my friends place for some time"

I entered the train then Misaki waved bye as the train door closed…


	7. THIS KISS WAS DIFFERENT

CHAPTER 7

The next day I went to school in my sports car. Well I couldn't come on train as Tanaka was present. While I was heading to the class my girl approached me. I was surprised as she wasn't late today.

Then I remembered the rumour. She wished me good morning. She was cute but not as cute as misa…stop it! What was I thinking just now…? I took her hand, kissed it and wished her back. Her face turned red in embarrassment…that face reminded me of Misaki… tsk…..what happened to me?

I dragged her with me to the music room where we can be alone. I leaned forward to kiss her but for some reason those purple eyes seemed green, her fair skin suddenly appeared as it was wheat-ish colour, her long curly hair seemed short and silky at last she appeared like Misaki when my lips touched her lips…Misaki…..Misaki…..Misaki….I felt like I was kissing Misaki.

My left hand stroked her hair while my right laid on her chest. She looked like Misaki…as I continued I unbuttoned her 1st button, then when I was about to kiss her neck I realised it was not Misaki but Sakura but still I kissed her neck.

Then I noticed many kiss marks on her neck. I stepped back from her and asked about the marks on her neck then she placed her hand on those marks and said that those marks were from her ex-lover whom she met yesterday. I left the room leaving her in the room…

Come to think of it when I kissed her why did I feel like I was kissing Misaki? Oh god something happened to I…don't tell me that I…..fell for him….

Not happening…..


	8. WHY WAS I PISSED?

CHAPTER 8

Misaki was not in his class and I was bored as usual. I glanced at the ground which was clearly visible from our class window. Then I saw my juniors in the ground. They were having PE today then I saw the guy who was with Sakura yesterday.

Hmmm…it's alright…I wish for her happiness. But even then I was not angry at that guy. Suddenly I saw he was talking to Misaki. For some reason I felt like my blood was boiling. The next minute he placed his arms around Misaki's neck. Why am I pissed now?

I think my instincts controlled me at that time. I got up with a bang on desk. Then when I realised, it was already too late…all the students were looking at me. Sensei told me to sit. I apologised and glanced over Sakura, she was crying…

After that period I took Sakura's hand and rushed into the corridor. Then I asked her why she was crying. She said sorry and said that she would never cheat me again. I was happy that she didn't lie to me. Was satisfied with her apology and hugged her then I heard someone's footsteps and turned to see who was it then I saw...

"Misaki..." I said

"Kai…" said Sakura

Then we both separated then I looked at kai.

"He is kai-kun Aki-kun, my ex-boyfriend. "Said Sakura

"Kai igarashi huh?" as I said his name he grabbed Sakura and started to take her away. I stopped him then asked why he is taking my girlfriend with him. Then he said that he wanted a correct reason for their break up last week.

"No Aki-kun we broke up last month "said Sakura

"don't lie Sakura.i know that Usami senpai is more better than me so you were trying to avoid me but still I trusted you more than any one….even Misaki knows that you broke up with me last week don't you Misaki?" said kai protesting Sakura

What Misaki knew about it? But he did not tell me anything about it, but why?


	9. I WAS REJECTED

CHAPTER 9

"Yes I knew about it that was the reason I met and told Usagi-san err…I mean Usami senpai about it yesterday." said Misaki

Well come to think of it he told me indirectly yesterday…but what must I do now…

"Whom do you love Sakura? Me or Kai-kun?" I asked

"I too wanted to ask that whom do you love. Me or senpai?" Kai asked

"Sakura don't force yourself. Just listen to your heart and tell us the truth." I said

"I love…Kai-kun, I am sorry Aki-kun"

When she said that I felt like my heart had been crushed. Then Misaki took my hand and started running towards the terrace.

*pant* "why did you bring me here?"

"Now cry as much as you want"

"What"

"I know it feels terrible when the person who we love the most chooses someone one else over us…so I know how you feel."

"Huh…do you think I would cry in front of you"

"But you are already…"

"Huh…" well that was when I noticed that tears were flowing from my eyes

Then Misaki hugged me then said "Usagi-san I love you I cannot let you cry…"

After sometime Misaki gave me a water bottle. I took and drank it.

"Want to come over to my place tomorrow Usagi-san?"

"What?"

"I…I am not forcing you but if you are interested you can come"

This is the first time I am going to be with Misaki…

"Okay…I will"

"Then it's decided…will you give me your number?"

"Ok"


	10. I WAS LATE

CHAPTER 10

Sakura was the cutest girl I had ever seen even though I wish for her happiness I loved her right…. well tomorrow I am going to stay with Misaki. I was thinking about her and Misaki while lying on the bed. The time was 09:30. Then I got a call from Misaki.

"Hello, Misaki"

"How dare you stop us, you little piece of shit"

Huh…it wasn't Misaki but someone else. I think they are fighting…let me listen carefully...

"As you were stealing in the store, I stopped you"

It was Misaki. I am sure of it.

"But that was none of your damn business"

"Hey boss I think we should teach him a lesson"

"You think I would be afraid of that? This is ### place, street no ##." Said Misaki. Yes! I got it he gave me a hint…thinking that I rushed towards the car.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Huh?" I think I lost the connection. I hurried to that place and started to search for Misaki...shit it took 20 minutes for me to reach this place…

"Misaki…..Misaki…" I shouted but there was no response. I won't leave till I find him…

While I was searching for Misaki I heard someone in pain. That was when I found Misaki in the most terrible condition. I hurried towards him. He wasn't breathing properly. I carried him towards my car and rushed to a nearby hospital. I reached the hospital within 5 minutes. The doctors said that he was in a serious condition. Just like I thought they said that he was raped…


	11. THE END

Chapter 11

When I found Misaki, he was in a miserable condition. I couldn't look at him in such a situation. His clothes were torn, his body had many bite marks, he was injured, he was bleeding and I could say that he was horribly raped. When I touched him he was burning. He had high fever. His legs were spread and ….tsk…. I couldn't look at him in such a position. I took off my coat and covered him. There was a brown bag beside him. I took it then I carried him to the car. He was not breathing properly.

After admitting him in the hospital I couldn't think of anything but Misaki's past, his glowing green eyes, his cute reactions, his smile and most of all things which I could think of was his confession to me in the park. I rejected him. I am really a moron. Then I remembered about the bag. I took everything out of the bag. I saw some chips packets and chocolates. Ok as I was coming over to his place tomorrow he must have went to the store. It was the area where I found Misaki nearly dead. I found the bill and went to the store.

I went in and requested the camera footage of the store showing them my id card. As I was from the Usami family they gave me camera footage without much discussion. I saw that 2 men were trying to steal some things in the store and Misaki stopped them then they went out of the store. I think after Misaki finished his shopping they attacked him. Those bastards I will definitely kill them.

I called Tanaka and told him to come immediately to the store. I ordered him to find about those two men and present them before me. Tanaka understood that the situation was serious so he immediately started to search for the 2 people.

I went to the hospital. It took one hour for me to do all these things. The time was 11:10. I felt that Misaki was the only person in this world. My heart sank thinking about him. I could felt like I was losing Misaki. I felt like my blood was being removed from my body. I just want Misaki to be alive that's all I wish for. Tears kept flowing from my eyes. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I have to admit that…..that…. I am in love with him. Oh god….. The doctors said that there was nothing to worry about and because of all those injuries and the treatment it may take nearly 12 hours till he wakes up. Thank god he is safe. Next project is meeting those jerks who did this to my Misaki.

"Young master these are the people you said to find yesterday" Tanaka said.

"Huh" I turned to face those two people, one in blue shirt and other in white shirt.

"Hey, who the hell are you and why did you bring us here" asked the one in blue shirt.

"What are your names?" I asked

"…..Makoto Sato…." said the person in the blue dress.

"…Fumio Sho..."Said the person in the white dress.

"See it's not our fault. It was his fault to disturb us while we were doing our work." Said Makoto

"What the hell" I said as I lost my control punched his face as hard as I could.

The next minute Tanaka stopped me and said, "Young master you have to calm down, please"

I made a report to the cops and they took them away. Even though I got them arrested but how Misaki will face this situation.

It was 10:45 am and I was sitting beside Misaki all this time. His parents were sitting outside the room. I kept thinking about only Misaki. I placed my hand on his, closing my eyes I said, "Please wake up Misaki, without you I cannot live."

Suddenly his hand gripped mine. I opened my eyes immediately and saw that Misaki was awake. His sparkling green eyes were half open. I hugged him gently and he also hugged me. We both embraced each other for some time.

Then with tears flowing from his eyes he said, "I told them to stop but they…."

Before he could complete his sentence I sealed his lips with mine. We kissed passionately. Then I kissed his eye lids, then his forehead, next his soft red cheeks and said, "Misaki I love you, please be with me for the rest of my life."

His eyes widened with surprise and said, "I was waiting for this day" and hugged me tightly (his point of view) but I tried to be as gentle as I could as he was a patient.

We kissed and kissed and then again kissed…..

THE END


End file.
